


senpai

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida, Top Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: "What was that?" Ken whispered, freezing.Daisuke stopped too when his eyes landed on the source of the breathy sound.On the couch, Taichi was stretched back, legs spread wide, his hair flattened against the back support, and Yamato straddled his lap.ORDaisuke and Ken accidentally walk in on Taichi and Yamato while they're getting busy.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is just porn. That's literally all it is.  
> You're welcome?

"What was that?" Ken whispered, freezing.

Daisuke stopped too when his eyes landed on the source of the breathy sound.

On the couch, Taichi was stretched back, legs spread wide, his hair flattened against the back support, and Yamato straddled his lap. They were both panting and sweating, and dear god, they were both half naked.

No, Taichi was already naked. Completely bare-ass naked.

God, he could see Taichi's cock. 

Yamato, though, was still wearing a shirt and his boxers, but Taichi's hands were already pushing up his stupid shirt, getting it out of the way.

A fire burned inside Daisuke's chest, but Ken let out a tiny whimper, and he took matters into his own hands. 

Ken startled and trembled when Daisuke shoved him against the wall, just out of sight, pressing his body flush against Ken's to keep him there.

"It's okay," he murmured to Ken's lovely collarbone.

Then turned back to look at his two senpais, head peeking around the corner.

Yamato's shirt had been cast aside now, and Yamato was scrawnier than Daisuke had ever realized. He was also more vocal than he'd ever been outside of one of his concerts, and Daisuke could only stare in fascination.

He had to watch. Had to see what happened when Taichi swept forward and latched on to a nipple. Had to see Yamato throw his head back and moan, positively wanton and needy and unashamed.

The sounds, the view, the _everything_ , were sinking down his spine, and his body…reacted.

Ken gasped.

The sound, close to his ear, penetrated him down to the bone.

When he turned to look at his best friend, pinned between him and the wall, Ken's face was flushed a bright pink, his eyes were slits, his breath ragged and shallow. His hands were curled in on themselves, fisted against the wall. In fact, Ken had flattened himself so completely against that damn wall it looked like he was trying to become a part of it.

Ken had always been beautiful, even when they were ten years old and he was secretly the Digimon Kaiser, but he looked particularly beautiful like this.

Daisuke wanted to kiss him.

In fact, he intended to, but the moment he pushed up on his tiptoes again, molding himself further into Ken's form, another gasp racked Ken's body.

It took Daisuke a moment to figure out why.

Too long, really. He should've put it together sooner, especially with how good the pressure of Ken's leg felt on his pulsing length.

Fuck.

He only got harder at the realization that Ken looked like _that_ , not because of Taichi and Yamato's sinful noises, but because of _him_.

On the other side of the wall, out of sight now that Daisuke couldn't keep his eyes off Ken, Yamato's words cut through his core as he begged—no, _commanded_ —Taichi to fuck him already. "I swear to fucking god, Taichi," he grumbled, his voice deep, raw, strangled, "if you don't stick your cock in me right now, I'm going to cut it off, don't you think I won't."

Daisuke fisted the clothes at Ken's waist and rocked his hips against him as endless demands flowed from Yamato's filthy mouth and reverberated around the apartment.

"You're not ready yet," Taichi panted in the distance, a hint of concern lacing his voice.

"I. Don't. Care." Each word, slowly getting louder, was punctuated with a grunt. "Fuck me."

Ken wouldn't look at him anymore, but his face was so flushed and overwhelmed and broken and he was gasping and arching his hips into him and Daisuke couldn't do anything but moan as he yanked and tugged and tore at Ken's ridiculously complex button-up shirt.

He finally slid his hands under the shirt, touched Ken's smooth skin, and clamped onto his hips as he ground into his slender thigh again and again.

A soft whimper fell from Ken's perfect lips, and Daisuke couldn't control himself anymore. He stretched up far enough to latch on to Ken's perfect throat, pink like his face, and sucked at the tender skin till Ken trembled in his arms and released quiet, garbled words, completely incomprehensible.

A sharp hiss echoed through the apartment, and a low, guttural moan.

Then silence.

Daisuke bit down at the point right above the collarbone, and Ken's knees buckled. He barely managed to keep him upright, pinned to the wall, deliciously disheveled, quivering and panting and perfect.

Finally, Ken's trembling arms wrapped around his shoulders, clinging to him, struggling to keep himself up.

Daisuke's mouth dragged upward, teeth scraping against the tender flesh of his neck, and sucked hard at his pulse point, rough and sharp and eager. Ken moaned in his arms, sparkling tears clinging to his lashes, and Daisuke bit down, sucked harder. Sucked until purple colored the skin, marking and marring his lovely complexion.

"Daisuke," Ken murmured.

But a distant growl rendered his words silent.

Yamato's voice was severe and frustrated as he growled Taichi's name.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to fucking move?"

Taichi released a strained laugh. "I dunno, I'm comfortable like this. Aren't you?"

Yamato practically snarled. "Stop fucking with me and actually _fuck me already_."

Another breathless laugh followed.

Mesmerized by the rapid throbbing and the quivering Adam's apple, Daisuke pulled back to admire the darkening love bites along Ken's throat.

Then, his eyes found those shimmering blue-violet orbs.

In that moment, nothing else mattered.

Nothing mattered but him and Ken, nothing but that smooth skin and those flushed cheeks, that trembling pulse and those parted lips. Nothing mattered but the way they were fused together, so close he couldn't imagine separating.

"Daisuke…"

His eyes darted between his beautiful shimmering eyes and his pink lips, then back again, and when Ken could only whimper, Daisuke surged forward to claim his mouth in a frantic kiss. His heart thumped louder, pulsed through him, through both of them, when he realized Ken's response was equally as desperate, equally as intense.

He pressed harder against Ken's narrow form, keeping him secure against the wall, and Ken's long legs wrapped around his hips, settling down so their cores slotted together.

Daisuke moaned into his mouth at the shift in pressure and reached down to support Ken's ass, to keep him aloft, to hold him right there and never let him go, to keep him in his arms until he was too tired to do anything but collapse to the floor with Ken in his lap, their lips and bodies still sealed together, their heartbeats still feverishly thumping in tune.

"Faster, faster, faster…"

All he could do was comply with the rough words, rolling his hips and rocking his arousal into Ken's, prominent through his delicious skinny jeans. And Ken whimpered into his mouth, tears wetting his cheeks, and when they finally broke apart, he gasped and sobbed into the crook of Daisuke's neck.

"Taichi," the voice grumbled, "work your fucking muscles!"

Daisuke nosed the silky hair away from his ear and caught the lobe between his lips, mumbled his name in his ear.

Ken stuttered and clutched at Daisuke's neck.

He pulled back just enough to look him in the eye and whisper, "You're beautiful," before Ken closed the distance between them, dragging him into a heady kiss.

Arms wrapped around him tight, Ken shimmied his hips, rubbing and squirming as much as he could against the wall, and Daisuke reveled in the feel of Ken's unrestrained hunger, burning him up like a fever.

He pulled Ken's bottom lip into his mouth and kissed him till their lips were raw.

It started as a low moan, hidden among the overwhelming sound of their heartbeats, growing louder and louder until the separateness was unmistakable, until Yamato's climax was echoing inside his head.

He panted into Ken's mouth, kissing him desperately, out of breath and antsy.

Ken pulled back with a sob, writhing and falling apart in his arms, unable to keep quiet.

The look of Ken, beautifully pink and sweaty and boneless, eyes half-lidded, shimmering hair tousled and chaotic, somehow still managing to keep his arms clasped around his neck and legs hooked around his waist, was more than enough to send him careening over the edge, more than enough for him to succumb to the euphoria.

For a moment, he stood there, legs locked, heaving, his entire body pulsing, in the eerily silent apartment.

Then, footsteps padded closer.

Daisuke stiffened, but he could barely move, especially with Ken limp between him and the wall.

When he came into view, Taichi was in his boxers. "Did you two need something?" he asked with an unimpressed glance.


End file.
